It has been shown that, especially in an automated shift transmission, the transmission motors, such as the select and shift motors, are driven in different operating modes, for example, position-controlled or speed-controlled mode. The regulations for this are carried out, for example, in off-line mode, and are typically based on simple physical models of the transmission motors and the actuators. These models are verified using simulations and measurements. In particular, investigations on a test stand and on the vehicles have shown, however, that a changed plant behavior can cause discomfort and in unfavorable cases even malfunction or failure of the transmission actuators. Possible causes for plant changes are, for example, production-related fluctuations of the motor characteristics when the vehicle is in the new condition. Other causes include the wear and aging of the motors over their entire service life or also temporary temperature effects.